As well known to those skilled in the art, a high level road has many advantages to a country having a small area. That is, the high level road has a relatively high traffic jam-distributing effect per a unit area of the road.
Particularly, in an attempt to effectively cope with the problems that the number of cars is sharply increased, the high level road becomes a good solution for a heavy traffic jam in a limited area. In addition, for resolving the above-mentioned traffic jam problems, a predetermined area should be additionally expanded for a new road.
However, the conventional construction method of a high level road has many disadvantages. That is, since the conventional construction method is directed to setting up a concrete-made support at the center or at both sides of the road, on which a high level road is constructed, assembling steel beams and supports around the concrete-made support, and fabricating a concrete-made road surface thereon, the road occupying rate is very high at the construction site for constructing the high level road, and the construction period is very lengthy, thus increasing the construction cost.
Due to the above-mentioned problems, the construction cost is increased and a heavy traffic jam is caused at the construction site of the high level road during the construction period of the same.
Therefore, a new construction method of a high level road is ungently needed in the industrial field so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.
As requirements for a new construction method, the elements of the high level road structure are previously fabricated at a remote site and transferred to the construction site and are then assembled at the construction site.
So as to satisfy the above-mentioned requirement, a prefabrication type high level road construction method may be considered.
The prefabrication type high level road has advantages in that it is possible to shorten the construction period, and to reduce the construction cost. In addition, defected parts can be rapidly changed.
The prefabrication type high level road construction is not known to people. There is only one method for temporally fabricating such a road for forming a passenger path at the construction site or the like.
The important thing of the prefabrication type high level road construction method is how to effectively distribute the total weight applied to the road surface. The total weight and load are applied to the underground section through the supports supporting the roads. It is necessary to minimize the occupying area of the road and to simplify the structure of the road, thus improving the assembly process and the like.